The Beginning Of
by cadpig1099
Summary: A young Cheetah has brought Sonic the Hedgehog to an old, abandoned building and does something to him so he would obey him. He goes around hurting people, and Mario, Luigi and Sonic's friend Miles 'Tails' Prower are concerned about their friend. They attempt to bring Sonic back to his senses, but only end up losing another friend. - Man, Sonic Epilogue Much? xD
1. Chapter 1

The young Cheetah prompted the other person to come closer.

"Now then, you need to go and destroy a Yoshi nearby." The cheetah said.  
The other person, a hedgehog, looked alarmed.  
"There's no way I'm doing that!" He shouted. The cheetah came over and scratched him on the arm quite roughly. There were three scratch marks, but a small, barely visible red dot was there. The cheetah laughed menacingly.

"If you don't do what I say, this bomb will detonate, and blow you into a million pieces!" He said. "The best thing I can do is scratch you, and the second best thing is to give you the Heart of Skull!"  
The hedgehog gulped. The Heart of Skull was two straps which were positioned on one's chest in an 'x' position, and there was a skull on the middle. What was so bad about the Skull, you may ask? Well, it would eventually turn someone into a ghost. Many people feared it because of that.

"I-I still won't obey you, you, you monster!" The hedgehog shouted. The cheetah was finding it amusing.

"If you still won't be my slave, then I will just have to control you by that microchip I put in your ear!"  
"So... That's why my ear's so itchy..."  
"If you don't go and destroy that Yoshi, you's getting blown up!"  
The hedgehog thought it through.

"Fine... I'll go..." He murmured. "...I still think you'd lose against a terminally ill Graham Cracker though..."

"What was that?!" The cheetah asked, having heard all of the sentence the hedgehog said. He gave the hedgehog one last scratch before he left to destroy the Yoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

The hedgehog hid behind a wall.  
_I don't wanna do this..._ he thought to himself. _This is terribly wrong... But I gotta do it if I wanna avoid getting blown up._  
He threw a Bob-Omb over to the ice blue Yoshi sitting on the ground. The Yoshi saw it. It threw the Bob-Omb away. The hedgehog ran to get it and snuck behind the Yoshi and placed it. Unfortunately he knocked the Yoshi. It turned around and spat a lot of cold juice. Only when the ice thawed could Yoshi see who it was. It was amazed. The hedgehog then noticed that he had been spotted. He rushed away back to the old, abandoned building where the Cheetah was. He felt so ashamed of himself.  
Meanwhile, the Yoshi was dazed.  
"Was that... Sonic?" it asked itself. Suddenly the Bob-Omb blew up on it.

Sonic let a tear drop. _I... Never thought this would happen..._  
He then felt a strange urge. His eyes flashed Red for a second. He didn't look at all sad any more. He felt rather excited about the Yoshi and the Bob-Omb. _No,_ he thought, _This must be that microchip Cheet told me about!_ Still he proceeded to the building. Cheet welcomed Sonic back in open arms.

"So I see you've done the task at hand, then?" He asked. Sonic nodded.

"What should I do now, master-"  
_No! Why am I doing this?! I shouldn't be..._ Cheet then grinned.

"I see you're learning quite quickly. The more things you do for me, the more further into slavery you'll get, and then you'll be slave for eternity!"

Sonic started forgetting about his friends, family and everything he held dear. His pupils began to turn entirely red, just like his irises.  
_Wha-what's happening...?_

Cheet put a purple thing around Sonic's neck. It seemed to have plum coloured liquid that had a mind of its own inside of it.

"I need you to take care of an annoying girl that keeps asking where you are." Cheet said. "Show up when she least expects it and destroy her!"

Sonic nodded. He knew what he had to do now.  
"Of course, master, as you wish." He laughed menacingly and then rushed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who was head-over-heels for Sonic was sitting at a table at a café. She looked at her watch.

"He's late for my very important date! Again!" She said. Sonic then came over. He grinned.

"Hi Amy, wanna play?" He asked.

Amy ran over. Just when she got to Sonic, he kicked her away.

"Oh, I'm gonna have _so_ much fun with you!" He said. Amy stood up, and she was holding her large Piko Piko Hammer.

"Oh, it. Is. On!" She screamed. When she was about to hit Sonic, he disappeared into thin air, Amy looked around, confused.

"Where are you Sonikku? Come out!"

Suddenly Sonic appeared and kicked her in the back. Amy Rose went flying. Sonic walked over to Amy, who was suffering on the ground to get up.

"Aww, over already? Too bad, I was having fun!" Sonic laughed. Amy stared hopelessly at her former hero.

"Sonic..." She asked. "Why are you like this? Why are you doing this to me?" With that, she collapsed, unconscious. Sonic quickly dragged her away faster than anyone could see. Once again he ran back to the building. Cheet clapped his paws together at this.

"Well, you're the best slave I've ever had!" He exclaimed. To test Sonic's endurance now, he scratched him on the head. He didn't reply. He seemed as though he couldn't even feel it.

"... And the most endurance-heavy."

Sonic dragged Amy away to another room.

"Right now, servant!" Cheet announced. "I need you to get an egg from a Yoshi. But not just any. I need a pink one from an adult."

Sonic knew the drill. But he stopped. His original mind finally managed to get through. _Woah, I can think clearly again! But why would he want me to-_ he got cut off. His evil mind once again took over. He proceeded to the Yoshi, not knowing what would be in store.

Read more: . ?board=randomnormal&action=display&thread=4&page=1#ixzz2Ac28EFbt


	4. Chapter 4

The white and pink spotted egg was nestled safely in the Yoshi nest. The Pink Yoshi was partially off the egg. How Sonic would pull this off, he didn't know. He rushed over to grab it. He tripped over a few remaining bits of egg shells and there was a loud 'BOOSH!" Yoshi shuffled a bit, but didn't wake up. Sonic sighed in relief. He put his hands on the egg and attempted to pull it out of the nest. But just when he pulled it a teeny tiny bit, Yoshi woke up. It started to shoot eggs at Sonic. One again he disappeared, then kicked Yoshi in the back, just as he did with Amy prior.

"Oh, you wanna play, do ya?" He asked. He charged up a powerful spin dash, then shot towards Yoshi. To its surprise, the pain wasn't delivered to Yoshi. In front of it was Mario.

"Leave Candy alone, you son of a mushroom!" He said, pushing Sonic away. He then stared at Sonic in astonishment.

"S-Sonic, is that you? Why are you doing this?"

Sonic smirked. He then appeared behind Mario.

"Can you catch me, Mario? Hehe!"  
"Just stop, please!"

There was a deadly silence, then suddenly Sonic ran towards Candy.

"If you step any closer, she gets it!"  
"Oh come on, that's not-a fair!"  
"Any last words, 'Candy'?"

Candy shook and quivered. She didn't mean to do any harm at all.

Sonic pointed at the egg.

"If you let me have your egg, I'll let you go. Deal?"

The purple stuff from the collar surrounded Candy. Mario ran over to Sonic.

"Why are you doing this, Sonic? She's only a harmless Yoshi!" He cried in dismay. Candy's pupils and irises changed to yellow, and she had a slight purple tint to her.

"Okay then Sonic, you have Yoshi's egg now..." She said without any emotion, just spite, in her voice.

"No!" Mario cried. It was too late. Sonic had gotten away with the egg. Yoshi turned back to normal. She was angry that her egg was missing.

_I... Just... Need to..._ Sonic got through once more. _Why am I doing this? I can't help Cheet ruin other people's lives!_

He did the usual. Normal and good Sonic couldn't control his Evil self very well, as very soon, he would be a 100% slave; no way to get back through... Always ruining others lives...


	5. Chapter 5

"Now then, you deserve a rest after all that." Cheet said. It was starting to get dark anyway. Sonic was leaded to a small, corner room which had a bed made with hay. It didn't look inviting, but, hey, it was the best that Cheet could get.

"Careful, Tails!" A voice whispered. "You don't want to wake him up and get caught!"

"Again you're going on about about that." Another whispered. "I may be a kid with two tails, but, trust me, I've broken into Eggman's places a bunch if times with Sonic.

"But that's the thing. You're not-"

"I'm not with Sonic, I know! But just trust me on this one!"

It became awfully quiet. Sonic was now asleep, but he could think clearly now. _I could have sworn I just heard Tails and Mario! How could I have trusted Cheet and followed him here? The world's gonna hate my guts for the things I did..._

Suddenly there was a large 'CRAASSSH!' Coming from the front room. Sonic woke up. His evil side once again took a hold of him. He went to check it out. On the floor, beside a broken window, were Luigi, Tails and Mario.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Oh, nice one fearless leader for breaking through the window and waking him up!" Mario exclaimed.

"We needed to see him to be able to do it!" The fox replied. "And now's the perfect time to do that!"

Mario lunged towards Sonic, trying to pack a punch into his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said behind them. It was Cheet. He had woken up from the crash along with Sonic. "You see, that thing around your... 'Friend's' neck yields the power to unleash the darkness found in a person and utilising it to its fullest. It would be such a shame if one of you were to become a servant as well..."

With that, the purple energy was released again, this time around Mario. Tails and Luigi stepped away and looked in horror. They saw that the windows, doors, and every way out were now locked shut so they couldn't get out. All except the window they smashed on their way in.

"Quick, Luigi, we need to jump out that window we came through!" Tails said. He grabbed Luigi's hand and started to run towards it. He pushed Luigi out. Cheet scratched Tails all over. Good thing he had let Luigi go first, otherwise _he_ would be covered in the scratches.

"Tails, are you okay?" Luigi asked. "Why did you take the scratches? I could have instead."

Tails smiled despite the scratches, which weren't too deep, but deep enough for drips of blood to drip down.

"Luigi, friends stick up for each other." He said. "Sonic taught me that through all those years I've been with him. Now we need to find someone to help us, and I know EXACTLY who to go to!"

"Who?"

"Knuckles, of course! If he has a microchip made out of a shard of a Chaos Emerald, and that energy is Chaos Energy, then he would be able to help us!"

"But what if it's a feather of, what, the Rainbow Feathers?"

"The power of the Rainbow Feathers and the Chaos Emeralds are the same, so either Knuckles or Red Yoshi could handle them."

"Let's go to Knuckles' tent first then."


	6. Chapter 6

Luigi slowed down to a gentle stride. He was wondering where Knuckles would be. Of course, him being from another world, he didn't even know a fifteenth of the places in Sonic's world, never mind knowing where someone would be! He turned to Miles Prower beside him, also deep in thought. Suddenly Miles' face lit up.

"I know where Knuckles would be!" he said. "We need to take the train to Mystic Ruins!"

Luigi frowned. Like he would know where a train station was! Miles led him to a city with tall buildings.

"Luigi," he said. "Welcome to Station Square! But we're not here to sight see. There's a train here that leads to the Mystic Ruins. Luigi?"

The plumber was at a cafe. He seemed to be mesmerised by some spaghetti. Others at the cafe noticed Miles Prower.

"Hey look, it's that person's friend!" one said.

"I bet he's into it too!" said another. They all started to crowd around the fox. He ran over to Luigi and pulled him away.

"Luigi, we need to find Knuckles as fast as we can, otherwise we won't be able to save Sonic and Mario..." he said sadly, the two of them reminiscing on what happened a few minutes ago. Sonic hurting Amy, and she went missing, Sonic harming the Yoshi, and then Mario going on their side... The two walked into the station, and boarded the train. Again the people stared at them. Luigi was starting to feel nervous.

"Tails, when can we get out?" he asked. "They're kind of frightening me..." the train then stopped. Miles and Luigi stepped out. They traversed down the steps that went to the ruins themselves. Sure enough, on top of the ruin they could see a red thing.

"Knuckles!" Miles shouted. He flew up to see him. Knuckles' arms were crossed. He seemed to be overlooking the ground below.

"What are you doing here, Tails?" the echidna asked. "You and Sonic are a disgrace."

Hold up. Since when did Knuckles talk like that?

"Knuckles, we need your help!" Miles said. "We think that a Microchip in Sonic's ear is made from a shard of a Chaos Emerald. Could you help us?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really busy."

"With what? Looking at everything?"

"N-no, it's just- oh fine, you got me. I just want to be left alone."

"But if you don't help us, Mario and Sonic would be lost forever!"

Knuckles brightened up.

"Wait, did you say _Mario_ and Sonic?!" he asked. "What happened?!"

Miles Prower frowned. He went down and brought Luigi up.

"Well, we saw Amy and Candy hurt, Amy near a _certain cafe_ and Yoshi in the forest. We heard from various people that Sonic had kicked Amy around, and then dragged her off somewhere. Apparently he was muttering something like 'Time to bring her back to Master Cheet' or something." Miles continued. Luigi was going to tell Candy's side now.

"I found Candy, the Yoshi, in a forest clearing. She said that Sonic tried to attack her, but Mario saved her. I also heard from her that her egg was missing mysteriously. Now we get to the main story."

"We quite literally broke through the window of a building just past Station Square that Sonic and a cheetah were in. We tumbled over and we were piled on top of each other. Sonic was staring at the three of us, and his eyes were red. There was some weird stuff that came out of a thing around his neck and it surrounded Mario."

"And that's why we're here." Luigi added.

"Fine then," Knuckles said with a smile upon his face for once. "We'll try and bring the two of them back!" he put out his hand and Luigi and Miles put their hands on top.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic's eyes were no longer red; they were now a bright orange. He seemed to be all the more evil. He disappeared, just like prior. Only this time he disappeared into the dark balls. Miles was still too depressed to notice. Suddenly one of the orbs started chasing Miles. He ran away from it, because he had seen the power of this energy before. The blob then headed towards Knuckles. Miles ran over to where the sparkles were. He kneeled on his knees and started crying. The same thing happened with Mario and Luigi.

"...Sonic..." He sobbed. The servant Sonic came back again.

"Any last words, wimps?" He asked. Miles had scrunched up because he was scared, as did Luigi. Miles then jumped up.

"You..." He said. "Let Sonic free from you! Please!" He ran over. Cheet then appeared.

"Hands off my servant," Cheet said. "Or I'd give you a few more scratches, and then all you could do would be to crinkle up!"

Miles closed his eyes and focused. He was trying to find Sonic, but he was very deep down in his heart. _Tails? Is that you?_ Sonic asked. _I can't hold it back..._

"If you care so much about your friends that you can't get back by the way, I'll press this button... Kaboom, no more _heroes of the world_. Your friends will be history!" Cheet said.

It seemed that the dark energy in Mario had worn off.

"Please don't hurt Mario!" Luigi said.

"Don't hurt Sonic either!" Miles added.

"It's okay Luigi, I'm right here." Mario said calmly to his younger brother. "Mama Mia, how will we stop him?

The four friends were trying to think.

"I've got an idea!" Mario said. "I think that if we just jiggle his memory a bit, he'd remember us and come back!"

"Mario, that's the most stupid idea ever." Miles said with a tone of spite. "But it works! Let's try it out-"

Both Sonic and Cheet had disappeared. They must have gone back in. The four ran off to avoid any more contact with them.


End file.
